Howling at the Moon
by xTheTwilightPrincessx
Summary: Twilight Princess. Link has restored peace to Hyrule, but he still hasn't returned home. Ilia is wondering where he is. Oneshot, LinkxIlia, bad summary.


**Spoilers through Twilight Princess. If you haven't played it, don't read this.**

**Okay, I know that after Midna leaves, Link would most likely not be able to turn into a wolf anymore. But I say, "Why not?" I mean, as long as he has that shard of magic, he could just touch it and turn into a wolf. I don't care what you say, I'm going to use creative license and have Link be able to still turn into a wolf in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own Link or Ilia or anything related to the Legend of Zelda games, although I wish I did.**

Ilia sat on the soft, green grass near Link's house, with her back leaning against a tree. Every twenty seconds or so she would find herself looking at the empty house, wishing it wasn't empty. Link had defeated Ganondorf and restored peace to the land, and yet he still hadn't returned home.

"Where are you?" she whispered. Nobody answered. She put her head back with a sigh and looked up at the stars. That was something the two of them would always do when they were younger; lying side by side on the fields of the ranch, they would look at the stars and make shapes by connecting them, whether it was a cucco or a castle or a horse. She remembered with a smile that one group of them happened to be shaped exactly like Epona. And the moon…that beautiful silver moon, where the two children had always dreamed of visiting. It was like a personal joke between the two, that someday they would go to the moon together.

A rush of memories flooded her then—Link and her playing tag around the whole village, Link and her riding Epona for hours on end, Link and her splashing around the spring on hot summer days, the look they both shared when her memory had returned with his help…and Ilia abruptly burst into tears.

"Where are you?" she asked again, louder this time, as tears streamed down her face. Her whole body shuddered with sobs, and she felt as if she could barely breathe. "You promised you would come home!" she yelled. Her hands cupped her face as salty tears poured down her cheeks.

Had he forgotten about her? Perhaps he had fallen in love with Princess Zelda. Perhaps he did not want to return to the tiny little farming village after his grand adventure all over Hyrule. Perhaps everything he had once called home now bored him.

Ilia was still sobbing, her head in her hands, when she heard the soft padding of paws on the grass before her. She looked up to find herself gazing at a black wolf with piercing blue eyes, which were staring into hers. She tried to scream, but it got caught in her throat and all she could do was stare at it in terror. But as the wolf came closer, she got the feeling that it wasn't going to hurt her. Those eyes…they seemed somehow familiar, comforting. She tentatively put her hand out towards the wolf, and he nuzzled her hand with his nose. Ilia gently ran her hands over the wolf's soft fur, and he almost seemed to smile at her.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked quietly, still stroking his fur. The wolf did not reply, but he came even closer to the girl and sat down right next to her. Ilia wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his soft fur. The tears started flowing again, but not as hard as before. The wolf was somehow very comforting, and he seemed to ease the pain just by sitting with her.

Ilia pulled her head back and simply looked at the wolf, their eyes meeting in an unwavering gaze. The wolf suddenly leaned forward and licked her nose, and Ilia couldn't hold back a giggle. She stroked the fur between his eyes down to his nose, and kissed him on the nose in reply.

The wolf stood up and moved directly in front of Ilia. He stood there looking at her, and she watched him curiously. He began to change shape, first his torso and then his legs, followed by his head. The fur disappeared, and was replaced with tanned skin. The tail disappeared, and claws retracted into nails. In less than a minute, Link stood before her in the place where the wolf once stood.

Ilia's mouth hung open, and she couldn't believe her eyes. She was completely speechless, not even the tiniest squeak escaped her lips. Link stood there, looking uncertainly at her with a trace of nervousness.

"I…Link…you…" Ilia sputtered. Then, without another word, she threw herself on top of him in the biggest hug she'd ever given. Link wrapped his muscled arms around the girl in return, and she buried her head into his chest. She was afraid to let go, afraid he would leave her again if she did. They stood there in that embrace for what seemed like hours. Finally, Ilia pulled back and looked at him, stared him straight in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you." She said simply. That was it. No other words were needed. Link replied with a kiss, simple yet passionate, light yet filled with several years' worth of emotion. "I love you too Ilia." He whispered.

The two sat on the soft grass, Ilia wrapped in Link's strong arms, and looked up at the stars together. And of course, the moon—which happened to be full that night. Ilia had never in her life been any happier than she was in that moment, tucked tightly in the arms of Link, her best friend since before she could talk, the love of her life. He had finally kept his promise—he was home. And Ilia felt as if she could howl at the moon.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. But no flames please, although I'll take constructive criticism. And I don't want to see anything stupid like, "OMG I HATE ILIA!!!!!!" Please and thank you. :D**


End file.
